A Wonderful Distraction
by TheWinterCountess
Summary: Another little ficlet with innocent flirting. :  AND NEW ANNOUNCEMENTS.


All rights go to Nick, blah, blah, blah. So, yeah, woo! New ficlet! Information needed for the ficlet to make more sense: That party that Amber wanted to throw for the exhibition (the cover she gave Sweet as to why she and Fabian were in his office), she threw it with the help of Anubis House, etc… it's all in the story. Also, in this story, I portray Vera very . . . princess-like. I just see her as the snooty, self-proud woman that I love so much! :3 Anyway, onwards towards the story, my fellow plague rats!

The library was hosting the party for the Ancient Egyptian History Museum's exhibition in the library that night. There was subtle lighting, white linen cloths atop the tables, and classical music in the background.

Students from every house were in attendance and dressed in their best. The crowd was an ocean of bright fuchsia, soft pastel, and sleek black dresses. Most were swaying with their other half, which were uncomfortably stuck in rented or borrowed penguin attire.

Teachers and staff were there, as well, schmoozing with the exhibition leaders and watching to make sure that the students stayed in line.

Vera was still in her room when the party had begun. She'd assisted the children of Anubis House in the set-up of the exhibition party and had had no time to get ready, which was perfectly fine with her. She hated the awkward beginnings of parties.

She pulled out from her closet a floor length bag that held her formal wear. Unzipping the bag, she laid out each choice, perusing at her leisure. There were numerous beautiful choices she could have chosen from, but, not wanting to be overdressed, she chose a midnight blue dress that stopped at the tip of her ebony-covered toes.

With matching underthings and her legs appropriately set with stockings, Vera prepared to leave for the party, snatching a black clutch off of her vanity and carefully stepping over each step down the attic stairs, out of the second floor, into the first floor, and then out of Anubis House and in the direction of the library.

She grimaced as she walked through the grass, holding up her dress at the folds, her stilettos partially sinking into the soft ground, but, pushing on, she was able to reach the library in no more than five minutes.

Using the wall of the exterior of the library as support, she, with one hand on the wall as leverage, wiped off the dirt that her heels had acquired on the trek over. As she was fixing both her hair and gown back in their proper places, she heard footsteps walking towards the entrance. Quickly placing her feet back on the ground and leaning off of the wall, she saw a familiar face walk out of the front door.

"Vera," it said, "you look lovely tonight."

With her faux smile in place, Vera said, "Thank you, Mr. Sweet. And you, as well."

Mr. Sweet was swiftly accompanied by Jasper, who had apparently been discussing something of importance, for when Mr. Sweet had addressed Vera, Jasper, who gave her no greeting, merely clenched his jaw and avoided her eye.

Deciding to mind her own business, if only tonight, Vera said, "It's nice to see you both."

"You, too, Vera," Jasper managed.

"I assume the party is going well?" she asked, feigning politeness.

"Oh yes," Mr. Sweet replied with a chuckle, "in the half hour that you've been gone, the children haven't managed to destroy the library-yet, anyway. I have been gone for about three minutes now, though . . ."

"Well, then," Vera said, walking the rest of the way to the door, "that's my cue, I suppose, isn't it? I better go in to check in on them."

"Yes," he said, "very well. Goodnight, Vera."

He and Jasper then walked in the direction of the school on business, but not before Mr. Sweet was able to return for a brief moment to comment, "And Vera, Victor has been asking where you are."

He gave a knowing smile and continued back on his way.

'_Interfering fool_,' she thought with a wry smile, entering the library in a bit of a better spirit than when she had arrived.

Vera stepped into the foyer of the library, rearranged her coif in a hallway mirror, and finally entered the party.

The band wasn't playing yet, but students and administration alike were mingling with one another at tables and on the dance floor already. Student servers dressed in black and white uniforms were passing out hors d'oeuvres to passing guests. There were sparkling drinks on an elegant white table cloth covered table. Vera couldn't help but to feel a gush of pride at what she had helped create.

As she sipped a glass of sparkling cider, she felt someone pull at her elbow. To no surprise, she saw Victor, looking especially dapper in a dark tuxedo and blue bowtie.

"You, my dear," he said with an affectionate gaze, "are a vision of perfection."

Vera could feel a blush creep up her neck.

"Thank you, Victor. You look very nice yourself," she said in all sincerity.

"Yes, well," he said, straightening out imaginary creases in his jacket, "thank you."

"You're quite welcome," Vera smiled.

With neither of them knowing what else to say, a moment of silence passed.

Finally, Victor said, "What you like to sit down?"

"Yes," she replied, "that would be wonderful."

They found a table on the other side of the room and sat down, Victor pulling out Vera's chair for her, as a gentleman would.

There wasn't much to do, seeing as it was a children's party, so they sat, waiting for the music. The only noise for twenty minutes was the background noise of child chatter and the clicking of heels on the wood floor.

Just as Victor was about to suggest that he go to check on the band, the curtains that had previously been concealing the band were slung open and revealed a band that looked a bit familiar.

"Victor," Vera started, "I do believe that that same band played at the last party for the exhibition."

Just as it clicked inside of his head, a loud, screeching guitar riff that seemed to have neither beat nor melody blared through the entire library. Winces and covered ears were the fashion all around the room.

Victor was out of his chair and turning off the speakers connected to the instruments before the guitarist had a chance to even finish the piercing riff.

As he finished that, he moved on to his next task.

"Eddy and Patricia," Victor demanded over the microphone he had commandeered from the singer, "please come to the back of the library."

All the while, Vera was still sitting at the table, her ears recovering from the 'music'.

As Victor finished reprimanding the two perpetrators, he returned to the table to rejoin Vera.

"I apologize," he said, sliding back into his chair.

"Oh, trust me," Vera said, "I understand."

Another short moment of silence passed.

Vera, trying to find a way to break the silence, was suddenly struck with an idea. Nonchalantly looking around and taking sips of her drink, she flirtatiously kicked Victor's leg.

He said nothing at first to acknowledge the action, thinking it an accident, but after the second and third time, the last of which wasn't even a kick but more of a caress, Victor said, "Vera?"

Innocently, Vera answered, "Yes, Victor?"

Victor said nothing but blinked instead.

Vera just smiled harmlessly.

"Is something bothering you, Victor?" she asked him as she kicked off her heel and rubbed his calf.

Taking a sip of his cider, Victor said, "Of course not."

Victor had found a wonderful distraction.

A/N:

Again, random little ficlet that I had floating around in my head. I like that idea of them flirting like teenagers. It's immensely enjoyable to write. :3

Anywho, I have a few questions/announcements.

One, I just wanted to announce that I do take requests for House of Anubis and, if the ship is right, Harry Potter (I am a VERY loyal Lucissa fan).

You can write requests in the reviews, send it in a PM, or e-mail me. The best way, in my opinion, is to e-mail me and to tell me that you e-mailed me in your review (after your signature as post-script would be easy enough). I don't really read PMs just because I would have to check it on my phone, which I hate to do, but checking reviews and e-mails are easy enough. My e-mail address is (don't laugh) allison_is_tickled_. Yeah and now I'm ranting. I apologize.

So, yeah, I'll write any fanfic for ANY ship/character for HoA. Any rating.

Continuing on to Proclamation Two . . .

I was wondering if anyone was going to write a lemon. Personally, as a nympho, I love lemons. I think that to write a good lemon, it takes talent. I'll probably make a LiveJournal community (if anyone uses that) for all these stories. After seeing Wednesday's episode, where Victor was all commanding and what not, I COULD MAKE SO MANY M-RATED LEMONS OUT OF IT. You really have no idea. I have a problem. Again, ranting. Okay, continuing.

Three, I want to get to know the VxV community, so even if you don't want to review the story, leave a little message. I'm all about getting to know my fellow writers and readers. :3

Four, GINORMOUS thanks to the reviewers:

.Fabina- It is very nice to meet you, Allison. :)

Fashionandstylegurl - Vector sounds like a cool vulture name! I've always wanted a pet vulture. You know they don't have voice boxes? :)

dreaming4love- Your welcome! So glad you like it! :)

SibuAnubis - Vera IS NOT old. Victor's only about a hundred, give or take ten years. ;)

A Reviewing Reader – I am looking forward to reading your drabble! And yes, Victor shall be alone no longer! Crazy fan-girls unite! :)

And lastly, shipping names . . .

1: Vetor

2: Vector

3: Victera

4: Vertor

Those were the names that were suggested. We should have a formal voting, I think, just for the record. I really just need to know for the LJ Community.

Also, I'll add the stories to my VxV Appreciation Community soon! I promise.

XOXO,

Allison/Luna/TheWinterCountess

(PS: PLEASE TELL ME THAT SOMEONE GOT MY PLAGUE-RAT REFERENCE IN THE PROLOGUE.)

(PPS: If anyone ever wants to talk to me about mental stuff, feel free. I like to counsel in this subject because it's a huge factor in my life. I'm an anxious, manic-depressive, bipolar with bad cervix cells that are supposed to turn to cervical cancer. You can talk to me about anything. :) If you haven't noticed by now, I'm really scatter-brained. I was typing and saw all the scars on my arms, so I decided to write this note. My left hand and arm alone has 16+ big and small (and healing! Hell yeah!) scars. The other one has about half that. I'd put a link to a picture, but I think that that's lining on inappropriate. I think it is very clear that my parents are divorced. JUST ANOTHER THING YOU CAN TALK TO ME ABOUT. Come to think about it, I've been through just about everything: Drugs (my stepdad, not me, I swear!), Mental and Physical Abuse, Dating my Theatre II Teacher, lots of stuff. Again, feel free.)

(PPPS: I really like post-scripting at three O'clock in the morning. You know, I think I'm going to write a biography and post it as a story, so look out for it, if you wish.)

(PPPPS: I swear this is the last post-script! If ANYONE can find a new or used version of EA's 'The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls', you will be my favorite humanoid!)

(PPPPPS: Okay, I lied, but on accident! This is the last one! I just wanted to announce that I won't be able to post a lot next week because of my SATs. Okay, I SWEAR that's it! Good night (morning) and God Bless!)


End file.
